


Alena ; a harry potter tale

by feisti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Magic-Users, Opposites Attract, Other, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feisti/pseuds/feisti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ How can such kindness, see through such arrogance. A little flower too delicate for the world, and it just was too perfect to end happily. ❞</p><p>  In Draco's sixth year, he felt as though his life was clearly displayed out in front of him. Spoon fed to him, as if this was his calling all along. To fulfill the dark lord's wishes, and to follow in his faithful father's footsteps. That is until, a dainty blonde hit him over the head with a candle stick, changing how he saw the world and the people in it. Though, it was doomed from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alena ; a harry potter tale

 

 _"A serpent does not toy with it's prey, Draco! This-- this is _ **_despicable_ ** _!"_

 _-_ ❀-

_"How dare you! My father-!"_

_"I--I'm sorry, so sorry. L-let me help y--you, please, I-I didn't mean--"_

_As her breath caught in her throat, her pale hand shakily outstretched toward him._

_Though, instead of pulling out his wand, Draco's anger melted at the gentle glance of the naive girl._

_Draco then decided to take hold of her hand, and from then on, he never wanted to let go._

 

 


End file.
